


Chameleon Boy

by cowardsandheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardsandheroes/pseuds/cowardsandheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i wanna hide the truth<br/>i wanna shelter you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chameleon Boy

"You haven't told your father? Melissa looked at her son-Scott shook his head at her, silently telling her to let it go-then back to Stiles. The boy looked alarmed and he stood up straighter, pulling at the sleeves of his hoodie before replying, "No. And you can't either. He's not a part of this."

Melissa crossed her arms over her chest and let out a small huff of breath. "Stiles, your father should know. This is dangerous."

"Scott wasn't going to tell you," Stiles blurted, then, "Shut up Scott," when Scott opened his mouth to respond. "You weren't. You wanted to protect your mom, just like I'm trying to protect my dad. I'm sorry she did find out, but it was accidental. And right now, if my dad does find out about any of this, it'll be the same way."

Melissa sighed but nodded her head in affirmation. "Very well. But if you wind up in hospital because of this, I tell him everything. Understood?"

For a second Stiles looked like he was going to disagree, but then he nodded once. "Yeah. Fine. Guess I couldn't stop you, and I know Scott wouldn't. He's been wanting me to tell my dad ever since you found out."

Melissa smiled gratefully at Scott, understanding. Stiles thought Scott was just being selfish because she had found out his secret, when in reality all Scott wanted was to protect Stiles, keep him safe-and telling his father would have been one of the easiest ways to do so.


End file.
